


Roses and Tea

by OfWhelpsAndWizards



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: 30 day writing challenge, 30 days writing challenge, Angst, Brothers, Day 17, Epilogue, F/M, Gilbert being Gilbert, M/M, Pandora HURTS, Roses, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, Tea, Tea with BAE, Valentine's Day, Winter, Year 89, after series, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfWhelpsAndWizards/pseuds/OfWhelpsAndWizards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert celebrated Valentine's Day with Oz and Alice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Tea

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old ghost ships came back to punch me in the face today.
> 
> (Go read Pandora Hearts if you have not already, Pandora Hurts!)

The carriage bumped along the countryside road, much to the sickening discontent of Gilbert. The Baskerville had already tried to talk to the cabbie about the pot holes of this particular path, but the man assured his passenger that the road had been clear for many years. Snow had slickened the cliff face, making the assent to the Vessalius manner a treacherous trek. The cliffs gave way to mountain vistas, each one containing some noble's home or various estate. In the years following Pandora's termination the four dukedoms had lost large amounts of power, if any of the families still survived. The Baskervilles remained; the Rainsworth heiress married a commoner which meant a loss of her title, the Nightrays had perished or joined new houses, and Ada Vessalius had vowed to never marry after the loss of her precious Vincent. Said man was sitting right next to Gilbert, gazing at the white, barren mountains. 

"So, why are we going to this dump after all these years?" Vincent remarked wryly. 

"Don't act like you had anything better to do; you'd most likely spend the day spying on Ada." Ada was like a little sister, Gilbert still didn't know how to react to their relationship. "If you love her so much, just go to her!"

"You know I can't do that! She is an old woman now, I might give her a heart attack! She might think I was an angel coming for her."

"You, an angel? Don't make me laugh Vince." 

"Don't be so cruel Gilly, one day things are bound to look up you know! And that's coming from Mr. Broody himself." Pointing towards his chest Vincent looked Gilbert in the eyes.

"You're going to have to give up your Vessalius like I gave up mine one of these days. Some say it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, but where has that mentality led so many? Everyone dies at some point Gil, all that you can do is accept that you will never see them again, even with the hundred year rebirth cycle Baskervilles don't live that long after the first century." Gilbert gazed forlornly out the window, the terrain giving way to the old forests of his childhood. The alpine lakes frosted over, and the winterberry vines covering exposed architecture of the old estate. "Even if he does come back, you'll never had what existed before. It will look and act like him, speak with his voice, but it will not know you."

"You're wrong Vince. You just don't want to be hurt. I have been bruised, beaten, cut, torn, and maimed for Oz. No matter what I will continue to exist solely for Oz. I feel no pain in my heart anymore, just longing for the day he returns to me. Even if it takes a thousand years, a hundred lives; I will find him. I will find him, and rabbit. The rest will come after." The carriage came to a halt, horses whinnying from the cold. 

"Alright boys, here's your stop." The old man had been ecstatic to have their business, ever since the invention of the automobile few had use for horses. Climbing out of the main compartment Vince waved Gil on.

"I'll stay to make sure the cabbie doesn't leave." Judging by the smile on Vince's face the poor man was about to pay for the condition of the roads. Gilbert took parcels out of the back, and loaded them onto a small sled. You can't do much with one arm, but you can pull a sled. The snow had permitted the ruins of the once glorious buildings, the vaulted ceilings cracked and crumbling due to age and lack of care. The three storied mansion was lack luster compared to the manners created with modern steel instead of wood, still the mountain bridge and stairway held so he couldn't complain. This was where it all began, the quiet countryside, with tales of dungeons and punishment when it was all thought to be just a cruel story to keep young children from misbehaving in polite society. If he could go back, would he be able to resist Zwei, and save those ten years of torment? Would he of been able to grow up beside Oz? Exiting the bridge's veranda Gilbert reached his destination, an all consuming maw in the courtyard. The dark hole stuck out, and although the snow covered all in sight the dark permitted that one place. Descending the stairs, his sled trailing behind him, the brambles had taken over the small garden. 

Still, in the brown and white of winter the small glint of an antique could be made out, wrapped around the cross of an empty grave that held so much. Gilbert dusted the stone free of snow, and opened the pocket watch to listen to its unforgettable tune. From the sled Gilbert took the first box, and unpacked two teacups, and a small tin of cookies. The teacups were green and pink, they would last a very long time regardless of the elements. Then Gilbert pulled out a bouquet of winter roses. They had been damaged in the long ride, some petals bruised and discolored, not the best but it would have to do. Reverently placing them in front of the grave, a free tears fell into the snow. "Happy Valentine's Oz. Happy Valentine's Rabbit." His voice cracked pathetically, he shook and shivered in the winter winds. His hand grasped his coat to the point of near tearing but to no avail was he able to keep his tears inside. The cold set in, and although the body of a Baskerville was especially tough, Gilbert knew that he would have to leave soon. Taking a short moment to compose himself, Gilbert wiped his snot and tears into his handkerchief. Why so many young men choose to do without him these days he would never know. Taking one last look at the area, "I'll see you in spring, to celebrate your birthdays." Gilbert walked into the storm, leaving two teacups, and winter roses to sit alongside other trinkets left over the ages. Eighty eight bouquets of roses, and porcelain remnants embedded in the snow covered soil. Their shards as painful as a love stolen by time and circumstance.

He would never move on, he had not only made a promise to himself, but a promise to Oz. Gilbert said he would wait, and so he would. That was all that mattered.

Without Oz this world was as lifeless as the winter months, as plain as the white snow, as cold as the wind, and as dark as the nights.

Oz was the only thing that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old flagships came back to punch me in the face today.


End file.
